It is common to apply cold and compression to a traumatized area of a human body to facilitate healing, and to prevent unwanted consequences of the trauma. For example, cold packing with ice bags or the like traditionally are used to provide deep core cooling of a body part. In addition, elastic wraps are often applied to provide compression. However, these traditional techniques are uncontrollable. For example, the temperature of an ice pack will change when the ice melts, and the application of elastic wraps and, consequently the pressure provided thereby, varies considerably—even when the wrappers are experienced. Because of these and other difficulties, many have turned to more complicated arrangements which include cooling units for maintaining a desired temperature through a heat exchanger. Some of these cooling units also provide compressive pressure. Active cooling arrangements for humans are used, or contemplated for use, in physical therapy, pre-game conditioning, minor injury care, and so forth.
Designs exist that enable a heat exchanger to be thin, and enable it not to buckle when it conforms to a complex shape to remain in good thermal contact with a body part. As one can readily appreciate, there are instances where a person using such a heat exchanger may wish to do so while going about his/her daily activities. Further, the person may wish to do this without bringing undo attention to the fact that he/she is using a heat exchanger. This entails being able to provide apparel that covers a body part, and also carries and covers the heat exchanger. For example, such apparel might include a jacket with a hood that enables a heat exchanger that covers a person's torso and/or head to be covered as well.
A problem exists in using prior art techniques to provide a garment to carry the heat exchanger since the heat exchanger would typically be attached about (at least a large portion of) its border to the inside of the garment. Then, when in use, as the heat exchanger is compressed about the body part, the garment would be bunched, and the outline of the heat exchanger would be visible from outside the garment. This provides an awkward, and unnatural appearance. Additionally, the misshaping of the garment may provide some discomfort to the wearer. Lastly, attaching closely to the seams or outlines of the outer garment often results in a heat exchanger which provides poor contact with the torso, limb, or head being treated.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for apparel solves one or more of the above-identified problems.